Cat's Eyes
by Shining Kestral
Summary: -Digital Devil Saga- He loved his owner very much


Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

He couldn't remember being a kitten very well. What he could remember the color of his mother's dark grey pelt, the smell of her milk, and the comforting warmth of snuggling up to her and his littermates. He could remember those things, but to a cat, they seemed so long ago they were almost like dreams.

His first clear memory was from when he was older, old enough to leave the safety of his mother. A pair of hands picked him up and he found himself staring into the face of a human.

"You have really pretty eyes," said the human.

And that was how Schrödinger met the human who would become his owner.

Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

His owner was the best owner a cat could ever ask for. His owner fed him, played with him, and adored him. Sometimes his owner would get mad when he knocked something over or scratched up a piece of furniture, but his owner was never cruel. His owner never raised a hand against him. And Schrödinger would curl in his owner's lap to say he was sorry.

One day, some strange people came to visit the house. They said that Schrödinger's owner would have to leave home and go somewhere very far away. They didn't say for how long, but it was obvious that it would be for a very long time.

"Can I bring my cat?" his owner asked.

They said yes.

Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

Everything changed when he and his owner moved. They lived in a big, strange building in a completely different land. They had a room to call their own, though it did not feel like home. There were lots of other humans also living in this building. Schrödinger's owner met and talked with a lot of them and would sometimes introduce him to them. Schrödinger was very shy, though, and he only liked and made friends with a few of them. Any others were simply ignored.

His owner was often away in another area of the big building and Schrödinger would often be left alone. Sometimes he would try to look for his owner, but it was difficult to wander too far away from their room. It was the only place in the building he felt safe, though Schrödinger always felt safest when he was with his owner. The times he could muster up the courage to go further, he would be met with huge, imposing doors that barred his path. Impassable barriers that not only stopped him, they scared him. As if they were telling him that he should not want to go looking for his owner. That he was better off staying there, shielded from the unknown terrors that lurked on the other side.

Unable to open them, Schrödinger would turn around. Sometimes he would visit some of the humans he did like, but most of the time he returned to the room and waited for his owner to return.

His owner would come back hours later looking tired and weak. But no matter how exhausted he was, his owner still made time for him. His owner would pet him and play with him. And then Schrödinger would curl up and sleep beside his owner. Ever since moving to this big, scary building, he had never once used his cat bed. His owner needed him just as much as Schrödinger needed his owner.

Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

His owner hadn't come back in a very long time.

When the door opened and Dr. O'Brien entered, Schrödinger greeted him by rubbing against his legs and mewing. Dr. O'Brien sometimes looked very scary and imposing, but he was also a very nice human. And that was why Schrödinger liked him. Lately, the doctor would just come in and refill his food and water before going right back out again and that would make Schrödinger sad. Today, however, Dr. O'Brien reached down and with his strong, yet gentle hands, picked the cat up and cradled him in his arms, petting him. Schrödinger started to paw at his hair, but stopped.

Something was wrong.

He could tell because Dr. O'Brien was filled with sadness and grief.

_What happened, Dr. O'Brien? Why are you so sad? _Schrödinger wanted to ask, but all he could do was mew. Even though he can't speak the language of humans, it seemed that Dr. O'Brien understood him anyway.

"I'm sorry," Dr. O'Brien said, though Schrödinger wasn't sure if he was speaking to him or not. "I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. None of this shouldn't have happened. I never should have...I'm a coward. I'm sorry."

And Dr. O'Brien carried him out of the room.

Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

Dr. O'Brien brought him to another room. Schrödinger recognized it. It was the room that was being used by a human girl named Sera. The girl was lying in her bed, awake and staring at the ceiling. Schrödinger liked her, but she always seemed so frail to him.

"...Dr. O'Brien?" Sera asked, slowly sitting up when she noticed the door open. "What are you doing here?" She then noticed the cat in the doctor's arms. "Oh...what are you doing with him?"

Dr. O'Brien didn't answer.

"Something happened, didn't it? Please...please answer me."

"I'm sorry, Sera," Dr. O'Brien replied, and that was the only answer she needed. He then handed her Schrödinger, who also seemed to understand what he was saying. "I thought you might be lonely and want to take him. He needs someone to take care of him. I'd take him myself but...I can't."

Sera did not say anything, but she accepted the cat and became his caretaker. Schrödinger grew to care for her, but she was not his owner. Nobody could replace his owner.

Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

One day, Sera opened the window by her bed.

"You're not happy here," she told him. "This place must be filled with bad memories for you. You should leave."

Schrödinger hopped first onto her bed and then onto the windowsil. They were a few storeys off the ground, but it would be no trouble for at all for him to descend safely by hopping from window to window. He crouched, ready to spring, but then hesitated, turning to look back at Sera.

"It's okay," She said. "Your place isn't here. It never was meant to be. You should be back at home, your real home with..." she trailed off and stopped to wipe some tears away from her eyes. "You can never go back, but you shouldn't stay here either. So, go."

And she watched, poking her head out the window to see him descend. She continued to watch as the cat walked away until she could no longer see him. She would later tell Dr. O'Brien what happened and he would just nod quietly.

Schrödinger was never seen again, wandering aimlessly for the rest of his life. He died alone, searching for the person he knew that he would never see again. He had wondered if humans and cats went to the same place when they died. And the next thing Schrödinger knew that he was rising. Rising up high above the earth, past clouds and past the sky itself. And the last thing he remembered was the bright glowing sphere known as the sun. Maybe his owner was there.

Schrödinger loved his owner very much.

The next thing Schrödinger knew was that he was in a very strange place. There were buildings and debris as far as the eye could see and there was a steady fall of rain that never stopped. He did not like the rain, but it soon became clear that the rain would never stop, so he eventually got used to the feeling of water in his fur.

It wasn't just this place that was different, Schrödinger himself felt different. He felt older and wiser. There was a distinct feeling that he was more than just a cat now. He walked in one direction as if he had a purpose and came upon two groups of humans. This was a battlefield. And despite this, Schrödinger calmly walked onto it, as if it were not dangerous at all. He watched both groups as they prepared for battle, but one group was far more interesting to him than the other and he moved closer to them. One of the humans noticed him and stopped to stare. Schrödinger returned his stare, but the moment was soon broken as the fighting began. He watched silently as those humans transformed into demons. And he watched silently as they found Sera in a glowing crater in the ground.

Schrödinger would follow that human and his companions back to their base, a crevice in the ground. He followed them inside, but soon lost track of them. Inside the crevice, he became lost, wandering around and staying out of sight of the humans. Where were the ones he saw on the battlefield? Those were the ones he wanted to find.

He stopped to rest for a while in a place sheltered from the rain, licking his paws. A shadow fell over him and he paused in midlick to see a human sitting beside him. Schrödinger froze and stared. The human looked slightly confused, then frowned. He had never seen a cat before. And yet, there was something familiar about it. The human slowly reached his hand foward and wiggled his fingers at Schrödinger.

There was no doubt about it. This human...well, there were some slight differences, but this was most definitely his owner.

That was when Schrödinger knew. He knew why he was here in this land of rain and war. He was here to help his owner and his friends.

And so, Schrödinger would watch carefully over the human named Cielo and help him and his friends whenever he could.

Because Schrödinger loved his owner very much.


End file.
